As Simple As a Rubiks Cube
by Why.Is.The.Sun.Blue
Summary: My original characters, Alex and Kyla, are thrust into the devices of upper class.  Or is it the other way around?  No one knows.  Everyone seems to care. I wonder why.
1. At The Beginning

**Alexa and Kyla Crofton** a set of twins whose parents want to move to Japan. Both are 5' 4"

**Fen Retzo** friend who is rich (6 ft. tall) the "anti-Tamaki"

**Therin Burnachelli** 6ft. 1 and-a-half inches, A thespian whose family was killed in a bombing during a family reunion. He was at his house, sick, with a babysitter. He was adopted by the Capadona's.

**Francesca Capadona**: Therin's friend, and then sibling once her parents adopted him. 4' 9", she is the shortest member of the "Anti-Boredom" club.

**Rachel Smith**: The "maniacal" friend who always appears to only care about the monetary relations of the club, but is actually a very caring individual. 5' 6".

**Michael Darthe**: Crazy, music obsessed friend who is the life of any party. Stands at 5' 8" and has three guitars, a drum set, messy hair, and a girlfriend named Jaquelline, who goes by Jackie.

Onwards, to the story…

* * *

Two identical bodies were lying across from each other on an open lawn. Their hazel colored hair shone in the sunlight as the rays danced across the skies. Sitting up, the twins were in front of each other, eyes showing that neither was going to give up easily. The elder of the two spoke first with an air of authority, stating her points clearly and thoroughly. Her hair reached mid-back and her bangs were parted to the left, blocking the main view of the left eye. Some shorter parts of her bangs were forced to remain on the right side, yet still looking good at the same time. The girl's sunglasses moved as she talked, using hand motions to describe the seriousness of her argument.

"Alex! You've been here just as long as I have! We have friends that we have known since first grade here! How can we just leave them all and go live in Japan? What would they do without us? We could have any future we WANT here!" The elder twin shouted. Alex, the younger twin, stared at her with understanding, a face identical to her sister's.

Inwardly, Alex felt the same about moving as her older sister, but did not want to show it. Her sister, Kyla, sat right across from her, and was able to distinguish any change in facial expression she would make. It was fairly frustrating to say the least. "Kyla, I know how you feel, but we have to move to Japan. For one thing, we promised our parents that we would. Second, we will still keep in touch with all our friends, via Fen and the others from our group. Third, we will be surrounded by people of our social class."

Kyla looked to her sister with an indifferent gaze. She knew that one word would send her younger sister back to her side of the argument, and she would use it now. When would another opportunity in this conversation happen? Most likely, the answer to that question would be never. Slowly, her face lit up in realization.

"Dresses, dear sister." Kyla said with a grin, "We would have to wear dresses."

Alex smirked in response to this tactic. Knowing that her sister would look up the dress code for the school they were going to attend in a few weeks, Alex did what she did best.

She looked up the superintendent's email and mailing address and sent him identical copies of the same message. Since she did this more than a month ago, Alex had already received a letter from the superintendent, answering her question thouroughly.

"You do realize that the uniform is optional." Alex explained, "The dresses would merely make us appear more regal, in a sense." She paused for a moment to look at her older sister. Even still, Kyla looked as though she would flip out even if they set foot outside the small town they live in. Sure, the town is not exactly small, but, when there's less than 100,000 people living in it, it is counted small for the region of Northern Virginia. "And if you'll excuse me, I have plane tickets to organize." Alex stood up from the lawn and began the short walk to the house. This did not last long, however, as she was tackled to the ground by Kyla.

"Why?!" Kyla screamed, pounding her fists onto Alex's stomach. "Why are you so intent on us going to Japan?"

Lightly pushing Kyla's fists off of her stomach, Alex embraced her sister. "Because," Alex responded, "We promised our parents we would." Taking her sister's hand in her own, Alex walked with Kyla into the house.

* * *

**Tell me what you think of it... Yes? No? Maybe? Tell me what you think and if I should make some more.**

**Blue **


	2. Minor Turbulence

**Hey Everybody! This is the Second part to my Ouran story! I hope you like it! Also, please tell me if I do anything stupid and/or accidentally offend anybody. Criticism is welcome, and Enjoy!  
**

** Blue**

* * *

The plane ride was long and boring, with occasional snacks consisting of homemade pie and other snack-type foods. Sure, there were movies playing, one at a time of course, some even the twin's favorite, but they were just unamused by it all. Maybe it had to do with their argument a few weeks ago. Or maybe it was the goodbye party their friends threw for them. Only yesterday they were with their friends, partying and having a blast. Only two days ago they were entertaining guests in the Anti-Boredom club in their school.

Alex sighed, knowing her sister was thinking the same thing she was thinking. _We left it all. Our laughter, our childhood, our wonderful, caring, and partially insane friends. Now we go to Japan, to Ouran High School, to 'blend' in with our own social class.  
_

"Do they really expect us to blend in?" Both of the twins said at the same time, looking out the window. They glanced at each other for a second. Slowly, their serious faces broke first smiles, then full grins. Laughter filled their cabin, as they embraced each other and gave themselves high fives.

Wiping a tear from laughing so much, Kyla sat next to Alex. "I love that no matter how different we are on the outside, we still are able to do that like we are one person." She rested her head on Alex's shoulder. "I hope we're in the same class in our school in Japan."

Alex wrapped her arm around her sister. "Actually, we will be in the same class." she said. Upon receiving a look from Kyla, Alex continued. "The classes at Ouran are divided by how smart you are and how much money you have. Naturally, the richest and brightest students will be in class A and gradually get to the bottom of the pile, which is class D. But make no mistake, there are some people in D that are over three times the character than some people in A." Alex explained.

"But what about your advanced classes?" Kyla asked.

Turning her head to face her sister's, Alex looked at her sister with a straight face. "I have no idea! Haha!" That action received a whack on her head. "Owww. Geez, Kyla, I was only trying to make you smile. Now you make me sad." Alex's face contorted to a sad, depressed look. "Guess who I am!" She crouched in a random corner between a chair and the wall. "Woe is me! I have no purpose in life! No one cares! Oh look! Even the potatoes pity me!" She paused for a second. "Five seconds later." Alex stated in a robotic voice. "Oh Rachel! Let us rejoice in life, for our twins are finally growing up!"

She paused again. "Five seconds after that." Alex then said, again in a robotic voice. "Oh how heartbroken I am! our own children, so disrespectful to their father." Alex grinned when she saw her sister in a giggle frenzy. Donning a Cheshire grin, she thought of something very devious. Actually, it was not all that devious, for who can do something truly devious on a plane without endangering the lives of others? She crept slowly towards her sister, trying to not make any sounds.

Noticing Alex's tip-toeing, Kyla stopped giggling and instead had a look of fear on her face. "Alex, what are you doing? Alex, don't you dare, no-!" Kyla was cut short by Alex, who jumped on her. Now, being straddled by a friend is sometimes an awkward situation. Being straddled by a family member who just so happens to be your twin is never awkward, and is sometimes expected in certain situations. Desperate situations, but situations none the less.

"Ahahahah!" Kyla laughed, being poked and tickled in the sides by her sister. "Hahaah, stop it! Ahahah!"

Alex stopped for a second to lean in close to her sister's face. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the strangest laugh?" Their faces were less than four inches apart now. Kyla's face suddenly turned serious as she pushed Alex to one side. This resulted in Kyla being on top of Alex.

"And did anyone tell you that we should have done this in front of our adoring fans back at our old school?" Kyla whispered in Alex's ear.

"No, but I think it might just cross the line of the great sibling love and incest. And you know the teachers would not be too fond of that."

Kyla tilted her head. "Possibly."

"Ahem" Someone cleared their voice from the curtain separating the different cabins. Both girls looked up to see their good friend, Fen, staring at them. "Although I love being remembered, I don't feel that being remembered for that one joke we've had since we were little it very appealing. And yes, the administration would not approve of you two basically you-know-what-ing on the floor."

"We thought you were back in the states, studying for that lame history test next Friday." They both said at the same time.

"Yes, but I wanted to see two of my best friends off properly." Fen answered. He suddenly cringed at a thought that passed through his head. "And also to get you two to help plan what we should do about the missing entertainment."

Sitting up straight, Alex and Kyla exchanged glances. "Or, in Rachel's terms, loss of profit."

"That too." Fen said with a sheepish grin. "But not to worry! We shall soon find a way to keep people entertained in your fashion somehow!"

"Fen." Alex started, noticing that her guy friend was too overdramatic for his own good and struck a pose of victory.

"You really need to take a Ritalin." Kyla finished.

Alex turned to her sister. "But then again, if he did take medicine we might not feel so fond of him as we do now."

"True."

Fen sighed, partly wishing he never boarded this private jet the twin's parents owned. "Let's get down to business, shall we? I'm afraid we don't have that much time together and frankly, you two look like you're already on Japan time."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" The twins shouted.

"All I'm saying is that you look tired." Fen took a seat in a chair, facing the two. "Now, shall we proceed?"

Kyla and Alex took out a pen and pad of paper, respectively, and grinned at Fen maliciously. "Yes, we shall."

Fen gulped.

* * *

_**What is in store for our two heroes? **_

_**What will happen to Fen's sanity? **_

_** How will the Anti-Boredom club cope with their loss?**_

_**Does anyone truly care about the poor potatoes?**_

_**Only two people can answer those questions. And one of them is not me. At least I hope not, for then there would be something wrong with my mind. **_


End file.
